I'm Going Out Tonight in my Red High Heels
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: a songfic based on Kellie Pickler's song Red High Heels GabriellaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a songfic (I love songfics!) to Kellie Pickler's song "Red High Heels". It's a great song! The basic plot is that Gabriella is fed up with Troy's bigheadness (let's say he's not the ball of lovable fluff we have all come to know. :) and she calls her old boyfriend to get back at Troy. Sounds pretty stupid, I know, and it basically follows the lyrics directly. Enjoy and R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, High School Musical, the T-Mobile Sidekick, National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Only Gabriella's old boyfriend and the idea.

**I'm Going out Tonight in my Red High Heels**

**By musiclover94**

Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had a seemly perfect relationship. But Gabi was fed up with Troy and his arrogant ness. He thought he was better than anyone else because the Wildcats had won the championship. A WHOLE YEAR AGO. Everyone knew about it. Troy didn't have to tell everyone in the school EVERY SINGLE DAY. Gabriella met Troy before he became a toerag of a person. He was sweet, smart, even though he was the biggest jock in school, and he knew when to stop being annoying. But that wasn't the Troy she knew now.

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says he has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said so yourself  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

When Troy was at basketball practice, Gabriella pulled out her blue T-Mobile Sidekick **(A/N: I love Sidekicks:) But I can't get on b/c I don't have T-Mobile)** and typed in (insert fake number here), the number of her old boyfriend, Jake. Jake still had the hots for Gabriella, and she knew it. The phone rang three times before a familiar voice said "Hi, This is Jake O'Malley."

"Hi, Jake, it's Brie."

"Oh, hi Gabriella! Haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?" he asked sheepishly. He was as far as the new Troy as you could get.

"I've been great! Well, except for that guy I dumped you for. He's a total jerk. I am so sorry about dumping you. I really regret it. Troy was never the one for me. But I know you are." Gabriella said passionately.

"Uh...thanks, I guess" Jake said shyly.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight?" asked Gabi bluntly.

"Sure! I'll pick you up at around 6:00, is that OK? Asked Jake quickly. He was always so shy around people, especially Gabi, or just girls in general. That's why she loved him. He was _nothing _like Troy.

"That sounds awesome! See ya then!" Gabriella said sweetly and hung up. She smiled to herself. She was _so _going to get back at Troy.

Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
in my red high heels

Gabriella was at her house getting ready to go to the date with Jake. She had put on a hot tamale red tube top, shinny jeans, and her favorite red high heels. **(A/N: Knew I would find a place for them somehow. They will come again later too:P) **She also put her hair in a loose bun that framed her beautiful face perfectly and put on matching makeup. After she was done, Jake was in her driveway, holding a dozen roses for her. _Aw, that's so sweet of him!_, Gabriella thought to herself. Troy never did things like that. Just expected her to know he cared about her.

"Ready? And I love your outfit, by the way" Jake said quietly.

"Yeah, Jakey. And thank you for the roses!" Gabi said playfully.

They both climbed into Jake's car, a red Mustang convertible. **(A/N: I love Mustangs:P) **"So, where are we going?" asked Gabriella.

"The movies. What do you want to see?" Jake asked sweetly. Always thinking of her.

"Um, let's see...National Treasure: Book of Secrets!" exclaimed Gabriella **(A/N: I want to see that too. I loved the first one!)**

"I wanted to see that one too!" said Jake. They were oh-so-compatible with each other.

As they were walking to the movie theatre doors, Gabriella saw Troy there by the pole that held up the auning showing the movies that they were showing and their times. _Ah, perfect time to get my revenge, _thought Gabriella. Troy spotted them too and gave Gabi a weird look, as he didn't know what was going to happen next. And Gabi was just about to cause it. Just then, in full view of Troy, Gabriella pulled Jake into a passionate kiss. **(A/N: I am a Troyella fan, don't get me wrong. But who doesn't love a little conflict every once in a while!?) **And Jake was kissing back, as he didn't know that Gabi's BF was standing right in front of them. After Gabriella broke the kiss, she said that she forgot something in the car and had to go get it. Jake went into the theatre box office to get the tickets for them so they wouldn't be late. When Jake was out of eye and earshot, Gabriella went up to Troy, who immediately said, "Gabi, what was that?!" very angrily.

"A kiss, dumbo." Gabriella replied, with a little laugh.

"Yes, I know, but I thought we were together!" Troy said.

"Not anymore. You are arrogant. Not a very good turn-on. Bye, the movie's just about to start." And she turned on her heel and kicked her red high heels in his face.

All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence  
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out

"I got my cell phone, Jake. You got the tickets?" asked Gabriella. She had gone to the car after breaking up with Troy. She really _had _forgotten something.

"Yeah, I have them. Let's go!" he said. Jake grabbed her hand and they went to Theatre 3, where the movie was playing.

After the movie was over, Jake surprised her by taking her to Noodles and Company. **(A/N: It's my fav restaurant!) **He ordered the Pan Noodles and Gabriella ordered the Wisconsin Mac and Cheese. **(A/N: I always order that:P) **After they were done, Jake took Gabi home.

"Thanks for the fantastic date, Jake. How 'bout next week, same time?" Gabriella said.

"You're welcome and yes. I'll pick you up at 6 again. Sound OK?" Jake said sweetly.

"Sounds good. See ya soon!" Gabriella said. But before she could open the door to her house, Jake leaned in and kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips. Gabi loved it.

Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels   
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

When Gabi got to her room, she checked her voicemail. She had one message. And it was from Troy. _Oh, great, _Gabriella sarcastically thought aloud. She pressed LISTIN on the screen

"Brie, please take me back. I promise I'll change." Troy pleaded. But Gabriella wasn't going to give in. Not now, not ever.

"Troy, I will NOT take you back. You were so arrogant and always acted like you were the biggest hotshot at East High. And I got sick of it. Try to change and make another girl happy. Bye." Gabriella said.

Then she changed into her PJ's and went to bed.

Instrumental

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

In my red high heels  
In my red high heels

**Author's Note: **So, whatcha think? Please leave a review! I would be happy with just a couple. Flames and, of course, constructive criticism are accepted. Do you want me to write a sequel? Because I have some ideas for one! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **My second chapter of Red High Heels. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Only own Jake and the story idea!

Red High Heels 

**Chapter 2**

**By musiclover94**

"Hey, Jake, want to walk to school with me?" asked Gabriella over a phone conversation with her boyfriend.

"Sure. What time should I pick you up?"

"Um, how 'bout 6:45." Gabriella said.

"Sure. See you later." Jake said and hung up.

Gabriella sighed contentedly and began getting ready for the day. She went to her closet and pulled out a lime green mini dress and black leggings. She slipped on basic black flats and put on some makeup.

Her phone rang. It was Troy.

"Hey, Gabi." He said casually, but Gabriella knew what he was after.

"Troy, I will not take you back." She said stonily.

"Gabi, I promise I'll change." he said, sighing.

"Let me think…no. Change for another girl. Make her happy." said Gabriella, always thinking of other people.

She went to her sink and brushed her teeth. By then, it was almost 6:45, so she went downstairs and packed up her backpack. The doorbell rang.

"Hi, Jakey!" said Gabriella, using her old nickname for him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Hi, Brie! Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just gotta grab my backpack and lunch," she said and went to get the items.

On the three-block walk to East High from Gabriella's house, Jake and Gabriella talked about usual stuff, like family and friends.

"Hey, Gabi, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Jake.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Do you want to go to the End of the Year Dance with me?" he asked in one breath.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I go with you? You're my boyfriend!" she said.

"Ok." said Jake.

When they got to school, Gabriella saw Troy. She gave him a look that plainly said NO. He didn't seem to get it, though. _When is he going to get the message that I am NOT going to take him back!_ Gabriella thought to herself.

After school was over, Jake walked Gabriella home and kissed her goodbye.

When she got into her house, she went on her MacBook and typed in 'dresses': she needed to find a dress for the dance. She got a picture that was of a strapless aquamarine dress that went down to the ankles with a small slit in front. It had little jewels on the top of it. She loved it. She clicked on the picture and saw that it was $100. She clicked on the 'Buy This Dress!' button, entered her credit card number, and pressed 'Buy'. A screen popped up that said that the dress would be here in a week. Perfect timing: the dance was in two weeks. She also typed in 'shoes' on Google Images, and found a picture of shoes that went perfectly with the dress: silver high heels with fake stones in them, with a slightly platform front. They were fifty dollars. Gabriella clocked 'Buy These Shoes' and entered her credit card number and pressed 'Buy'. Another window opened that said the shoes would be delivered at the same time as the dress. Gabriella smiled to herself and shut off her laptop, put on her pajamas, and turned out the light and thought, _It's going to be a great dance day tomorrow and a great dance._

**Author's Note: **Wasn't the best, but I really need some ideas. Please review!!! It would mean the world to me!


End file.
